My Cinderella Boy
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Furihata Kouki's fate changes when he accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with the Prince of Japan, Akashi Seijuro. A/B/O dynamics Re-appload


**My Cinderella Boy**

**Summary:** Furihata Kouki's fate changes when he accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with the Prince of Japan, Akashi Seijuro.

**Genre: Mpreg, slight A/B/O dynamics :D**

**Disclaimer**: this story is adapted from BL manga Royal Fiance by Asuma Risai

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prince and The Fiance**

Kouki clutch on the hem of his shirt as the red head Prince give him a sharp look.

"Listen carefully, starting today you're my fiancee bought with money."

Kouki shivered in fear this is the first time he had ever heard someone say something so hateful

"Defending one's honour before the Royal prince and his consort's wedding is our country's regulation." he said once again. "And committing infidelity before an imperial consort's bridal into the court couldn't be forgiven." Akashi continued.

Furihata Kouki is confused, all of these things happen so suddenly. All of these things happen all in a blur, "Come on, follow me." Akashi instructed his 'Fiance' to follow him.

"B-But wait! Fiance? Akashi-san... I come here to work as a housekeeper..."

_"This is a big mistake..how did this happen?"_

**It all began two days ago..**

* * *

"The doctor said you need an operation as soon as possible." Kouki said to his mother while arranging the flowers beside his mother's hospital bed. Mrs Furihata knotted her head, "Are you paying the surgery charges too Kouki? How will you get so much money."

"Don't worry mom, I found a part-time job and got an advance payment so don't think much about it okay?" Kouki said with reassuring smile even though he's not even sure if every thing's going to be alright.

_"My mother suddenly collapsed one day on her work and because of that I need to find a part-time job and quit school because I don't have money to continue my studies.."_ Kouki thought to himself._ "I can't tell mum that I quit school or else..."_ he stopped on his tracks when he saw an old man having stumbled down the ground. Kouki approached the old man, "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped the old man up.

The old man smiled up to her in return, "Oh my boy thank you for your help." the old man said his voice full of gratitude.

"Its alright, sir." Kouki said smiling back. "We should help each other in times of trouble." he said once again holding the old man's arm to help him walk. He felt a little bit funny when he saw the old man's expression on his face. "I-I know its a bit old fashioned but-" He stuttered nervously.

The old man smiled, "I'd like to ask a favour from you." The old man said.

"Eh?"

"Actually, an acquittance of mine is looking for a housekeeper he would love it if someone like you come to apply I guarantee you'll get an exceptionally good salary." Kouki can't helped but to blink twice. Considering the old man's offer could help his pay his mother's hospital charges and surgery. The 'good salary' is tempting, he want to refuse he just met this man but he's in desperate situation right now.

"Er.. about that." Kouki started while swallowing hard. "Can I have an advance payment?" he asked.

* * *

"Are you insane Furi?!" Kawahara shouted at his dumb friend, people inside the store started to look at them weirdly. "Was that old man trust-worthy? Wasn't it a bit hasty."

"Yeah think this through again man." Fukuda added.

"I thought so too, at first guys but I don't have a choice.." Kouki said almost whispering every words . He then looked at his friends, "And I can't back out now because I already received the money."

Fukuda sighed, "So, you're really not gonna come back to school?"

"If not because of my mother I wouldn't be able to go to school up until now..." Kouki turned back to organize the supply closet. "So this is the smallest thing I could do for her." Kouki muttered to himself.

* * *

That night, Kouki just finished eating his dinner when someone knocked from the outside. When he opened the door, outside a black-suited man in his mid-30's approached him. "Furihata-san?" the man asked.

Kouki looked at him wearily. Oddly, just by looking at his shaven, emotion-less face gave him a strange gut sensation. "Uh…sir, sorry but I still have to-" Kouki tried to explain but the man cut him off and got to the point of his arrival.

"My name is Yamada Naoki I come to pick you up and his royal highness wants to see you at once."

"His royal highness?" Kouki uttered as he saw a sleek black limousine parked in front of their apartment complex.

"Aah, Yamada-san I only know that the job is housekeeping, but what kind of place is that house?" Kouki couldn't help but to ask.

Yamada turned to Kouki, "Housekeeping? What are you talking about? I'm sure we have paid you the engagement money yesterday." Kouki was shocked his whole body trembled.

"E-Engagement money?"

"Your Royal Highness is waiting for you here, Furihata-san," Yamada said in a respectful manner. The man had brought him to the Imperial Palace. It was the main house of the royals in Japan why would Yamada-san bring him in such place? Kouki felt odd and uncomfortable, noticing that the place was empty but was arranged so meticulously for a special event.

"Yamada-san…why is this place so empty?" Kouki couldn't help but ask.

Yamada didn't answer, and instead steered him over to an ornately decorated table, with a certain man seated around it. "Your Royal Highness, Furihata-san is here now," Yamada informed.

Kouki was shocked. He never expected to meet…the crown prince of Japan he never really know the prince never really a fan of monarchy but he see him enough on TV that he'll recognize the prince. His whole body trembled under the unfamiliar look the red gave him. The look of pure loathing and disgust. The only glare that he could never stand; the look of disdain.

"How long will you planning to make me wait." The red haired male said while playing with the buttons of his royal uniform.

"I-I'm sorry.. they didn't say I'll be working here." Kouki stuttered as he clutched the handle of her bag tightly.

"When I heard this person asked to be paid in advance I was looking forward to see what kind of person he is.." the red haired royalty said looking at him with his mismatch eyes. "Now, I do.." Kouki flinched as he spoke again.

"You are willing to do anything for the sake of money Kouki." Akashi said as he felt chill run up his spine by the way he said his name.

"W-What did you said?"

"Whatever, you have to clean up yourself and learn a proper etiquette I can't introduce you to my father with that kind of look." Akashi said as he started to walk away.

"W-Wait a minute.. I don't know what are you trying to say.." He said totally confused of what's happening. Introducing me to his father? What is going on?!

Akashi turned to him sharply.

"As my Fiancee you'll do these things."

Kouki's hazel eyes widen.

"No kidding? I'm his Fiancee?"


End file.
